


Gapping ass (making your love tonight)

by waitingforyourdemise



Series: The Gapping Ass series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forgiveness, M/M, Rape, awesomeness, mild dom chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyourdemise/pseuds/waitingforyourdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't like Chris anymore, so Chris decides that he will fuck Sebastian at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gapping ass (making your love tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST BOOK

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

RANDOM TIME

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

 

Random woman trips, man has sex with her.

FUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

 

 

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

 

 

 

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

RANDOM TIME

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

 

Random woman trips, man has sex with her.

FUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

 

 

Seb got bak from store, Chris stared at em. His ass swayed from siide to siide in tight jeans. Chris blushed. Seb looked over his shoulder. Chris hid behind a bush. Seb shoke his head and walked inside his home. Chris jumped in through the windows, Seb screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris pounced on em. Seb pushed him off and ran to his room. Chris made it before he did. Seb was pinned down. Chris ripped his and Seb's clothes off. Chris threw him on bed. Seb moan when Chris sucked on his prick Seb cummed. Chris smirked. Seb flushed. Chris rammed into Seb's hole with lube. Seb moaned. It didn't feel like rape. Chris went faster. Seb cummed. Chris pulled out a random dildo and slide it in Seb's hole. Seb screamed from pleasure. Chris, along with the dildo, rammed back into Seb. Seb shivered. Chris moved faster. Seb cummed. Chris panted. Seb layed dwn. Chris pulled the covers on him. They sleep.

 

SEB WAKE UP. CHRIS SHAKED HIS ASS. SEB BLUSHED. CHRIS WENT TO TAKE A PISS. SEB FOLLOWED. THEY SHOWERED.

 

 

THE

FUCKING

END!

 


End file.
